penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Backgrounds (Phrelle)
Below are a number of corrections and changes to the background system used for the World of Phrelle. Alternatively we have changed and added a number of research features to add extra depth to your story. Player’s Handbook Acolyte: “Shelter of the Faithful” * Active use stays the same as written in the book * Research & Information Bonus: You have access to deeper parts of Temples of your faith. This will help gain information inside temples you share a religion with even if you have not gained any trust with them yet. Charlatan: “False Identity” * Active use stays the same, and an identity should be crafted/ * Research & Information Bonus: If this identity is a copy of someone with higher permissions to an area or you have cultivated (in rp) connections with an area it may allow you better access. Criminal: “Criminal Contact” * Active use stays the same as written in the book * Research & Information Bonus: Allows an easier time while attempting to work and gain information for thieves guild and their contacts. Socially allows benefits to grow contacts at a quicker rate. Entertainer: “By Popular Demand” * Active use stays the same as written in the book, with one exception if they already have a bard executing this feature (including NPCs) * Research & Information Bonus: Allowing you to gain the stage in different places, also has a sway on the people and their want and willingness to talk to you. While this bonus might not come to light in your first night it will continue to help grow the status. * Variant Gladiator: Remains mostly the same however the other combatants are much more willing to speak with a fellow fighter quicker. Folk Hero: “Rustic Hospitality” * Active use stays the same as written in the book, with one exception they need to have heard of your deeds. Information is slow to travel to other continents. * Research & Information Bonus: In places where your deeds are known, information is easier to obtain through social aspect. Guild Artisan “Guild Membership” * Active use stays the same as written in the book. * Research & Information Bonus: If the guild has come across items or information relevant to your research prior then they are more willing to share the information they know or open their libraries to you. * Variant Guild Merchant: Everything stays the same. Hermit: Discovery” * Active use stays the same as written in book (so long as it was approved) * Research & Information Bonus: You have advantage on rolls directly connected to your discovery to find any other knowledge aligned with it. This must be approved by the DM prior to submission of research. Noble “Position of Privilege” * Active use stays the same as written in the book, unless your family has lost standing. * Research & Information Bonus: Other nobles you are friendly with may allow you into their personal libraries or be easier to convince to share knowledge they have come across. * Variant Noble Knight: Guards are more willing to share information with you which they hear in the city. Outlander: “Wanderer” * Active use stays the same as written in the book. * Research & Information Bonus: Easier time spotting mistakes on maps, and potentially gaining information on where food and water would be found based on the layout of a map. Sage: “Researcher” * Active use stays relatively the same, however it allows you to best gauge where to go to find the information who to question on academic level to be put on the path of knowledge. * Research & Information Bonus: Allows for reliable talent (no lower than 10 dice roll) on one subject (such as alchemy or say Planes: Lower) any time you investigate in a library or other place of learning. Sailor: “Ship’s Passage” * Active use stays the same.as written in the book * Research & Information Bonus: Allows for an easier time to gain information from other sailors about any rumors or beasts encountered. * Variant Pirate: Substitute Sailors for Pirates. Soldier: “Military Rank” * Active use stays the same as written in the book. * Research & Information Bonus: Able to gain information through speaking to other soldiers that you out ranked. Urchin: “City Secrets” * Active use stays the same as written in the book. * Research & Information Bonus: Growing up on the streets you formed a bond with people in the same situation, while they will want to see coin for their information they will not attempt to betray you. Allows for easier time to buy information. Sword Coast Adventurer’s Guide City Watch: “Watcher’s Eye” * Active use stays the same as written in the book * Research & Information Bonus: Able to better pick out whom to trust when buying information. * Variant Investigator: Stays the same Clan Crafter: “Respect of the Stout Folk” * Active use stays the same as written in the book * Research & Information Bonus: Easier time gaining information through interactions with dwarves. If you have some standing with a certain dwarf or their clan they may allow you into a personal library. Cloistered Scholar: “Library Access” * Active use stays the same as written in the book * Research & Information Bonus: As written in the active ability, you can bypass a number of areas which would take time to gain access as long as there is advanced request. This still does not allow you into the most inner sanctum. Courtier: “Court Functionary” * Active use stays the same as written in the book * Research & Information Bonus: You have a much easier time gaining information from nobles or any one with a formal title. Faction Agent: “Safe Haven” * Active use stays the same as written in the book. The depth of the network depends upon the factions reach. * Research & Information Bonus: You have access to your Factions Library, dependant on the leader of the faction will determine your ability to access all the information. Far Traveler “All eyes on You” * Active use stays the same as written in the book. * Research & Information Bonus: An easier time with people who are curious about your homeland, willingness to share information with your if you do the same. Inheritor “Inheritance” * Active use stays the same as written in the book * Research & Information Bonus: You are able to once a week leverage your inheritance toward buying and selling information allowing you a reroll of the dice you must use the new result. Knight of the Order “Knightley Regard” * Active use stays the same as written in the book. * Research & Information Bonus: Able to gain information from other knights of your order without worrying about deceit. Mercenary Veteran “Mercenary life” * Active use stays the same as written in the book. * Research & Information Bonus: You are able to find where the active mercenaries are in any town. You have an easier time learning of rumors and information from them. Urban Bounty Hunter “Ear to the Ground” * Active use stays the same as written in the book * Research & Information Bonus: As you know where to find contacts, you know where to gain information in the form of jobs being posted and rumors surrounding them. Uthgardt Tribe Member * Not approved (can be taken but no feature) * Use Outlander features Waterdhavian Noble * Not approved (can be taken but no feature) * Use Noble features Category:Systems Category:Background